1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel thiadiazole derivatives or acid addition salts thereof, and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been developed and used a number of anti-tumor agents for malignant tumors and leukemia. However, these anti-tumor agents are highly toxic and hence require especial care, for their actual application, in avoiding any adverse side effects. Another disadvantage is that when being formulated, such agents encounter much inconvenience due primarily to their relatively poor solubility in water or other media. Accordingly, the conventional anti-tumor agents are not necessarily satisfactory.
In order to overcome the above noted disadvantages of the prior art techniques, a variety of anti-tumor agents have been studied. In the studies leading to the present invention, it has been discovered that thiadiazole derivatives and acid addition salts thereof of a specific class can achieve the desired and satisfactory results.